


vampires dont belong in faerie rings

by DestinysBounty (MVPYurio), whichlights



Series: evergreen [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Flirting, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, First Meetings, M/M, Magic-Users, Vampires, yes this is a rather nice hole im digging for myself thanks for noticing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/DestinysBounty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Micah's an idiot. He knew not to go into faerie rings- he knew they were wild magic. He got careless, and fell in.At least the faerie's cute.





	vampires dont belong in faerie rings

When Micah opened his eyes, he knew he was completely and utterly screwed.

Carefully, he looked around. It looked like a winter forest, the evergreens coated in frost that swirled in patterns that reminded him of Starry Night (Vincent- good man, Micah remembered) and snow fell on his head.

That was all well and good, but just a few moments ago he'd been in Central Park. In the middle of summer.

~~~~

Lloyd really, _really_ hated that the only place available when he was first looking for his own pad, was right next to that one faerie ring that _everyone_ fell into.

It was becoming a weekly occurrence, really. Every week or so, some random _something_ would appear in the ring. Sometimes it was one of those fluffy grey things… a squid? No, that wasn’t it… whatever. Sometimes it was one of those, sometimes it was one of those “dogs” or “cats” (Lloyd was particularly partial to those), but more often than not, it was a human, and frankly humans were basically the worst.

And of course, today had to be one of those times that someone fell in. Of course. Just when he was trying to have a relaxing night.

Sighing, and quietly cursing his fate, Lloyd poked his head outside. Time to see who the fuck had stumbled in this time.

~~~~

Micah crossed his arms. Vampires didn’t get cold, but he was rather ticked that he ended up making a stupid mistake and falling into a faerie ring.

He knew good and well to stay away from the Fair Folk- they were known for trickery, and “harmless” pranks and fun. And Micah, being the idiot he was, managed to trip over a rock, and fell face first into one of them.

The nice thing about the fey’s rings, though, was that even though he fell in flat on his face, he entered Faerie Land standing straight up. All the better to look around, really.

The not nice thing was that… laughter coming from the trees? Like a giggle. Micah looked around. “Who’s there?” He whispered.

“Who’s there?” The laugh from the tree echoed.

“I know better than to give a faerie my name.”

“You know the Fair Folk?” And then the most gorgeous as fucking hell boy that Micah had ever seen peeked out from between the pine trees. If Micah still had a breath, he would have lost it.

He was blonde, pale, and where his fingertips touched the frost it curled and shifted under his skin. He blinked at Micah, and tilted his head. He smiled.

“If you know the Fair Folk, you know what I can do,” the faerie whispered. His ears were pointed. His eyes were green, a shifting shade of green, from the color of pine needles to oak leaves to fresh buds in spring and- _dammit Micah stop staring at his eyes_ . “You can leave Faerie with your _heart’s desire_.”

The faerie laughed again, still smiling. His teeth were white, and not fanged, but his canines were sharp, and his lips were- _Micah, dammit, don’t stare at his lips either._

He brushed a thumb over Micah’s bottom lip, and Micah was a little surprised that his face wasn’t immediately covered in frost. “What do you want?”

“Um, I don’t know? Your number?”

The faerie jumped back. “You’re not human.”

“What?”

“That spell only works on humans and- I swear to _God_ , did you just _flirt_ with me?”

“Is it working?” Micah tried.

The faerie seemed confused. “Uhhhhh…”

~~~~

Lloyd blinked a few times. “Uhhhhh…”

What the fuck was he supposed to do? His spell had blown up in his face in spectacular fashion, and he had made an utter fool of himself in the process. And now this admittedly cute not-human was in his ring, staring at him, having flirted with him, and just asked if it worked.

Time for Emergency Plan 507: dodge the question as subtly as physically possible. Maybe try to make your inquisitor feel bad. Just a thought.

“You wouldn’t be the first to ask,” he said. “I’ve gotten ‘my heart’s desire is your number’ more times than you can count.”

“Well, how many of them have been under a spell when they said so?” The not-human grinned at him.

Time for Emergency Plan 73: be honest, but not _too_ honest, y’know? And then move along. Quickly.

“Probably not many,” said Lloyd. “But it goes to show how fickle humans are. Hopes, dreams, aspirations… and then poof.” Lloyd looked at the not-human. “What _are_ you?”

“Well, I’m Catholic. Be nice.”

Lloyd rolled his eyes. “I mean, _what_ are you.”

“Bisexual?”

“Answer the damn question!”

“I’m single, if that’s what you’re asking.” The not-human smirked again.

Lloyd nearly banged his head against the nearest tree. “Are you a faerie in disguise, werewolf, warlock or witch, vampire-”

“That one. I’m a vampire.” He did a little clawlike motion with his hands, and bared his teeth. “I vant to suck your blood, and all that shit.”

“Why are you in Faerie Land?”

“I fell.”

“You… fell.”

“Into a portal. A faerie ring.”

Lloyd hit his hand against his forehead. Of fucking course. “Well… be on your way.”

“Uh, can’t.” The vampire shrugged. “Can only enter and leave at certain points. I got _really_ unlucky.”

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. He was pretty sure that this vampire was bullshitting, but then again, he knew absolutely nothing about vampires. “Okay, fine. But stay right here. I don’t need you running around scaring anyone else.

“Why would I want to leave?” the vampire asked.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. “I walked into that, didn’t I.”

“Yup.”

“Dammit.”

“It’s okay; you can laugh,” said the vampire.

“What?”

“You’re smiling. You’re trying to hide a laugh. It’s okay,” he said, grinning again. “I know I’m hilarious.”

Lloyd did his best to make sure he didn’t know how true that statement was. “Whatever.”

“Hey, faeries can’t lie. Admit it, I’m funny.”

“You think you can handle the truth?”

“Yah. Sure. I mean, you’re pretty so the truth must be too, right.”

Lloyd accidentally laughed at that, a short one. The vampire’s eyes lit up. “You laughed! I win!”

“Alright, alright.” Lloyd smiled, a little. “What’s your name?”

The vampire’s expression became guarded. “I told you, I’m not dumb enough to give a faerie my name.”

“I’m Lloyd. My name is Lloyd.” Lloyd blinked at him. “Faeries can’t lie. I’m trusting you with mine.”

“... Micah.”

“Nice to meet you, Micah.” Lloyd grinned. “So you were saying, about me being pretty?”

“Oh, so now you _want_ me to flirt with you?”

“Well, you're stuck here,” said Lloyd. “And I have to keep an eye on you. May as well have a good time.”

Micah turned an interesting shade of red. Matched his hair. “Well, my next exit is at solar noon.”

“When did you fall in?”

“Well, it’s the solstice. Getting- well, falling -in isn’t the tricky part. Getting out is. If I’m right, solar noon is about… now. Bye.”

And then he was gone, and Lloyd was left alone with the frost on the pine trees.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs!
> 
> witchlightsands (rose, creator of this trash au)
> 
> she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere, and queenshippingofficial as mod Allura (lia, who helped a lot and without lia this would not be possible)


End file.
